Annabeth, The Fake Drug Dealer
by R Spark
Summary: When Annabeth figures out Percy Jackson, her long time best friend, takes drugs and cuts, she decides to pretend to be his drug dealer in an attempt to stop him. But what happens when she falls in love with him, and Percy's falling for "Isadora"? AU/AH, T for dark themes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! This is my third PJO fanfic (but I deleted the other two). I thought this was a good idea, and it deals with a dark Percy and a worried Annabeth. This is a prologue, which follows Annabeth and how she got to be friends with everyone. At the end, that's the time this story is going to be in.**

**I'm going to give credit to ****Lost-in-the-post ****for the prologue idea that she had in one of her stories. I thought it was brilliant!**

**So yeah. I update any of my stories/post one on Wednesday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus**

_**1**__**st**__** Grade**_

**ANNABETH WAS SITTING** at a table with people she didn't like at all. Drew and Silena weren't nice to Annabeth. But Annabeth didn't have any other friends in class, so she was forced to sit with them.

One day, Annabeth was just doing her work, and Drew asked her something.

"Hey, Annabeth?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Why is your hair so frizzy? And why are your eyes so ugly?" She said this calmly, but Annabeth felt anger bubble in her stomach.

Annabeth wasn't one to insult, but today was an exception.

"Your eyes are stupid!" She retorted.

Drew's eyes widened, and she decided to snatch up Annabeth's crayon that she was using.

"Hey!" Annabeth tried to take back the crayon, but Draw just handed it to Silena, and both of them laughed.

Silena stood up, and Annabeth went around the table to get it, but Silena extended to her arms to the sky, and Annabeth was too short to get it.

Too short. Ugly eyes, and frizzy hair. Why would a little kid care about these things? Why are people so mean these days?

Both of them laughed in Annabeth's face. Annabeth felt tears trying to escape her eyes, but she kept them in.

Just then, a tall girl with spiky hair and electric blue eyes (that frankly, were a bit scary) came behind Silena and easily swooped the crayon out of her hand. There was two small boys following closely behind her, one with dark eyes and dark shaggy hair, and another with sea green eyes and black hair.

"I'll take that!" She said, and she handed it to Annabeth.

"Thalia!" Silena exclaimed. "Why'd you give it to her?"

"Because," the girl, Thalia, said. "You two are mean!" She stuck out her tongue. Drew huffed, and they didn't respond.

The boy with dark eyes stuck his tongue out too, while the one with the sea green eyes stayed quiet.

"Thanks," Annabeth said to Thalia. She smiled.

"No problem!" Thalia stuck her hand out. "My name's Thalia," she gestured to the boys behind her, "and those are my cousins, Percy and Nico."

Nico waved, but he seemed more interested in the bunch of cards he was holding in his hands. Annabeth recognized them as Mythomagic cards.

Percy waved as well "I'm Percy by the way!" he smiled.

"I'm Annabeth," she introduced.

And they had been best friends since.

**_7__th__ Grade_**

Since first grade, Annabeth's hair started getting curlier, and less frizzy. She was now taller than Silena _and _Drew. Her eyes were as gray and stormy as ever.

She was still friends with Thalia, Percy, and Nico. She had also got new friends: Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque.

One day at school, while going to class with Piper and Thalia, she had an encounter with Drew.

Even though Drew was whispering, Annabeth heard what she said to Silena: "She's ugly and nerdy."

She was even pointing at Annabeth.

How stupid can they be?

Annabeth turned her head towards them, and walked up to them. Piper and Thalia did the same, Thalia's eyes getting darker, and Piper's ever changing eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said dangerously.

Drew smirked.

"I said," She repeated, "That you're ugly and nerdy."

"And you're stupid and useless," Annabeth blurted out before she knew what she was saying.

Drew's eyes grew dangerously, and the hallway got silent.

"Is that the nerd fighting the bitch?"

"Go Annabeth!"

"Drew's horrible."

The hallway filled with mutters soon enough.

Annabeth and Drew were in a glaring contest, but then Percy, the Seaweed brain of them all, burst in.

"Annabeth!" He called. He smiled, his sea green eyes bright and his hair shaggier than Nico's now. "You're going to be late for class!"

Percy was a happy person, always cheerful and bright. He was a but annoying and ignorant at time, but he was Annabeth's best friend.

Annabeth glanced his way, and she glared at Drew for the last time, then she walked away.

They began walking to class, and Annabeth was grateful.

**_10__th__ Grade_**

"I'm sure Gabe's not that bad," Annabeth assured Percy.

Gabe, an alcoholic, was Percy's stepfather, and Percy hated him.

"He is!" Percy exclaimed. His eyes got darker.

"Percy," she said softly. "He'll be gone in the next 2 years. You graduate."

"Then my mom has to deal with him," Percy muttered.

Annabeth sighed. It wasn't easy helping Percy in this situation.

She eyed his arm, which Percy had been hiding with his sleeve…Does he cut?

Annabeth denied it. Percy didn't cut…did he?

"Percy," she said. "You don't cut, do you?"

Percy's head turned to her, and his eyes filled with horror.

"Ummm…" he tried calmly. "No…?" Percy phrased it more as a question, not an answer.

"Then, can I see your arm, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, um…" Percy tried to find an excuse, but it seemed as if he just gave up. He pulled up his sleeve, and Annabeth's eyes widened.

There was a bandage around his arm, with some dried blood on it. Percy had been…

"Oh, no…" she mumbled. "Percy, why?"

Percy gritted his teeth.

"I gotta go," Percy muttered, taking his bag and getting up. "Bye."

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, but he was already gone.

_This isn't Percy,_ Annabeth thought.

The cutting wasn't nearly as bad as the drugs.

**A/N: Bad? Good? I don't really write prologues to anything, honestly, mainly because prologues aren't my thing. **

**Anyway, here's for some things in this story (SPOILERS FOR HOUSE OF HADES. DO NOT READ IF YOU DIDN'T READ HoH)**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Jasper will be a part of this, so will Frazel and Caleo. Reyna will be in this story, but she won't be paired with anyone (maybe). Rachel will be a part of this, and Nico will be gay in this story. And he will have a crush on Percy. **

**Alright, well that's it. **

**Review, favorite, or follow!**

**Please check out my other stories if you are in the Divergent fandom, such as Tris and Mysterious Four, The Gray Tower, and more!**


	2. Cutting?

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Here's another chapter.**

**I think you know, but obviously everyone's a little OOC. But Percy is the most.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**"HE CUTS?" **Thalia asked, her eyes wide and alert.

Annabeth just nodded. She was extremely worried. She found out that her best friend, Percy, had been cutting for a long time. She found out a week or two ago, and didn't tell anyone. But now she cracked, telling Thalia.

"Does anyone else know about his cutting?" Thalia asked, her blue eyes darkening.

"No," Annabeth said. "I don't think so."

Thalia seemed almost...disappointed. Annabeth knew why. Thalia and Percy were cousins, and best friend. It pained her to her that Percy was cutting and she didn't know.

"We should tell someone," Thalia said. She picked up the phone. "I'm calling Nico. He probably knew something."

Nico was Percy's other cousin, and his best friend, along with Grover. Maybe he knew something.

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked, irritation in her voice.

"Because," Annabeth hissed. "He told me to not tell anyone!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "That's a stupid reason, Annabeth. And you know that."

Of course it was a stupid reason. But she didn't want to betray Percy's trust.

But...it was cutting. Can Annabeth ignore the fact that she knows that Percy had been slicing his arm, bloody bandages over his arm? Wasn't something that Percy should deal with?

Thalia called Nico, and Nico called Percy's mom.

It was all downhill from there.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Annabeth was, apparently, wrong.

Percy claimed that he cut once, maybe twice, but not more than three times.

It was Annabeth's weakest moment. She thought Percy had cut constantly, mainly because he never told her it was once.

But, something told Annabeth, that it was probably because of Gabe.

And that was the worst part. That Gabe must be horrible if Percy actually cut because of the horrible guy.

She didn't question Percy at all, but she felt the need to at lunch that day...

They were at school, and as usual, the group was having yet another random conversation that made no sense.

"Nico, onions aren't that bad!" Thalia argued.

Nico scrunched up his nose. "Onions are gross."

Nico had one piece on onion on his pizza, and he spat it out. He hated onions but Thalia loved onions. Annabeth disliked onions, but she had never seen someone ever spit out a piece because they hated it so much...

"Yeah, Thalia," Percy said. "Onions are horrible."

"I like them!" Piper argued. To prove her point, she picked up a little piece of onion that was on her pizza and ate it. "They're not that bad."

"Really?" Nico asked. "Why do you like them? They're like monsters slipping down your throat..."

Piper laughed, her choppy brown hair bouncing, and her multi-coloured eyes bright. It comparison, Piper and Annabeth were not alike. Annabeth had evenly cut, blond curls, and stormy gray eyes that were barely bright.

In other words, Piper looked care free, a wild spirit, while Annabeth looked...intimidating.

"They do not!" Piper said. Nico rolled his eyes as if he didn't believe her.

"Verdict," Annabeth said. "People have different opinions. But really, onions are gross."

Everyone laughed a bit.

"Ditto," Hazel said. She and Annabeth weren't really friends, more like sort of friends. She had mocha skin, golden eyes, and cinnamon brown hair in tiny little spirals.

"I guess me, Thalia, and Piper are the only ones who don't hate onions," Frank said earning a laugh from Annabeth.

"Ha!" Leo said. Frank glared at him.

Everyone was talking and laughing except for the one person who's always loud, always funny, always smiling: Percy.

She frowned at the sight. There was something wrong with Percy...but he wouldn't tell her.

If anything, Percy was staring down at his sleeve. Annabeth panicked, so she decided to includes Percy in the conversation before anything bad happened.

"What's up Percy?" She asked, but she instantly wanted to cover up her mouth.

Percy looked up, his sea green eyes filled with...sadness?

"Nothing," he said. There was no panic or worry in his voice. "Just not feeling great."

Everyone at the table was silent. They all knew what happened. Even Leo knew, and even though Leo was never serious, this time he shut up. Jason Grace, Thalia's younger brother, who was sort of friends with Percy knew. It worried everyone, and the table was silent through the week it happened. Percy pretended as if no one knew, and it never happened.

"You sure?" Thalia asked. Percy seemed as if he wanted to glare at her, but obliged to do so.

"Thalia," he said. "I'm just not hungry."

Annabeth noticed, Percy didn't touch his food: a Turkey sandwich and water.

"You haven't eaten anything," Hazel pointed out.

"Yeah," Piper agreed. "Percy, eat. It's better if you do."

"I already said I'm not hungry," Percy said, a bit of anger in his voice.

He stood up, and walked over to the trash can to throw out his food.

Annabeth knew something was up, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that day, Annabeth decided to go visit Percy at his house, just to check if he was okay.

It seemed so horrifying. Percy, first he was cutting, now he's not eating?

She walked to Percy's house, her hair pulled in a ponytail. She wore her Camp Half Blood shirt. It was one of the camps Percy and Annabeth went together as kids, but it was their favorite one. The other one they went to, Camp Jupiter, was a little harsher and harder than Camp Half-Blood, but not horrible.

When Annabeth went to Percy's house, she knocked loudly.

It was actually a long time until Percy came out, but when he did, Annabeth's eyes widened.

Percy had bruises over his face that he had not had this morning.

"Percy?" Annabeth said, gasping.

"A bunch of these guys jumped me," he explained. But that wasn't the only thing that happened that horrified Annabeth.

There was a marijuana cigarette that fell out of Percy's pocket.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: So I guess Annabeth's going to freak out, right? No, Percy! Don't take marijuana! Alright, so I guess that's it.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW!**

**I update any of my stories/post one on Wednesday!**


	3. Drugs and a Plan?

**A/N: I am officially obsessed with writing this story. I made a new cover too. It's not my best drawing (lol, it's horrible) but I'm pretty bad at drawing on the computer, so I tried my best. Trust me, my drawings on paper aren't that bad.**

**Now the cover has changed though, and more on that in that Author's Note below.**

**Also: In this story, Piper and Silena will be step-sisters, while Drew is related to them at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

**.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**THEY HAD NOT TALKED ABOUT THE DRUGS. **Frankly, they didn't talk at all. Annabeth wondered if he had stopped taking the drugs, but he probably didn't, and was avoiding Annabeth because of that.

It had not gone well when Annabeth saw the cigarette fall out of his pocket, and on to the ground. She freaked out, actually, and she had screamed at Percy.

"_What is that?" she shrieked right off the bat. _

"_What's what?" Percy asked, and she rolled her eyes. It was typical Percy, not noticing something when it had just fallen out of his pocket. _

_She pointed to the cigarette, and Percy looked down to it. His eyes did not show anything, but a little bit of fright. _

"_Percy…" Annabeth didn't even finished her sentence, she just wanted to get out of there. _

"_Annabeth, I'm not cutting, these drugs are-" Percy started, but Annabeth cut him off, not being able to contain her anger. _

"_Percy, do you really think drugs are any better than cutter?" she asked, her voice rising._

"_No, but-"_

"_Then why did you even try them?"_

"_Well,-"_

"_Never mind, I don't even want to hear it!" Her voice rose even more._

_She remembered a time long ago, when they were in 6__th__ grade, and were learning about drugs._

"_Ew," Percy said, scrunching up his nose. "Who'd take drugs?"_

_Now Percy probably knew that he had been one of those people that took drugs, that had their whole life behind them because of one thing. _

"_Annabeth, don't-"_

"_You need help, Percy," she said, her voice now getting smaller. _

_But Percy seemed to hate the idea, and he had instead raised his voice at her now. _

"_I don't need help, Annabeth! I'd not a drug addict! It was a couple of times!"_

"_A couple of drugs will get you addicted." She said, blowing a blond curl out her face. _

_Percy didn't say anything, and Annabeth took that opportunity to leave, and she was determined to get Percy to stop taking drugs. _

Annabeth still had no idea what she was going to do about Percy.

She didn't bother Thalia about it, or anyone else. She felt like she did need to tell someone, but what good would that do? Percy would not stop.

She didn't even know _why _he took drugs.

Annabeth knew that those drugs…they were slowly going to hurt Percy, and she tried to prevent it, but Percy would not stop…

Had he continue cutting?

It had bothered Annabeth so much, that she took an hour to formulate a plan. How _exactly_ was she going to protect Percy?

Annabeth knew she could find a plan. She was the plan-maker, the smart one, in her class. She was on the honor roll, she got perfect A's, and she could formulate plans so fast.

But this was not an easy plan.

The hardest plan she ever had to do was to convince Percy to stop eating blue food, Piper to wear makeup (that had failed), and Grover to stop eating enchiladas. It was, sadly, very hard.

And a plan to help a person stopped taking drugs? A big plan.

She was going to try, at least.

She flipped to a page in her notebook and scribbled down the words:

_How to Stop a Drug Addict_

She sat there wondering what she could do that may not get her arrested.

It was defiantly not a plan she could make up in five minutes, but it wasn't one that would take her days…

_Percy, _she thought. _What would get him to stop taking drugs, for once and for all? How about just hiding the drugs from him?_

_No, _she didn't think that hiding the drugs would be the best solution. _Percy would probably find them. It would be useless. _

_How about taking him to rehab? No, no, I don't even know if he's been taking drugs for a long time, but I have to prevent that from even happening…_

Annabeth had tried to come up for a plan, but she had nothing.

"Ugh!" she mumbled, and hit her head with the notebook in utter irritation.

_What about his drug dealer? _She thought.

Then her eyes widened as she got the perfect idea, the idea that would be so risky…but could work.

Well, it wasn't the _perfect _idea ever. It was a dangerous plan, and idea like that could bomb at any second, and there goes Annabeth's life. But she needed this to stop; and she assured herself that it was going to be okay. And if it wasn't? Then she would deal with the consequences.

On the notebook, she scribbled down the first step.

_1__st__ step: Figure out what your drug dealer persona will be. In this case, her name will be…_

Annabeth went over a number on names, but only one seemed real for her drug dealer persona: Isadora.

She had a rebellious teenage cousin named Isadora, her being only 13.

But Annabeth thought it was an amazingly fitting name, for some reason.

…_Isadora._

_2__nd__ step: Figure out the appearance of the persona: Brown hair fading into deep purple (ombre hairstyle), blue eyes, wears a lot of makeup, is a medium height and weight._

Annabeth had no idea how she going to pull off the look.

She had thought of the ombre style, height and weight, and makeup because she knew that it would disguise her well. Annabeth had curly, natural, hair. She had grey eyes, not blue. She was also over-average skinny due to her love of running and her already fast metabolism. She never, _ever, _liked the idea of wearing makeup, just like her friend Piper Mclean.

And Annabeth looked nothing to the Isadora in her mind.

She kept writing though, not worrying about appearance for now.

_3__rd__ step: Figure out when your persona takes strike  
_

Annabeth had no idea when Isadora was going to come into the picture, but she felt as if she was going to come soon enough.

_4th step: Commence the plan. _

She already had what she was going to do in her mind, and so she took out her phone and quickly dialed Piper's number.

"Hello?" Piper's voice rang out.

"Hey," Annabeth greeted her. "There's something I need to tell you and Thalia. But first, bring over Silena. I need a makeover."

**.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"…And then I saw the marijuana cigarette fall out of Percy's pocket," Annabeth recalled. She was telling them the story of how she had figured out Percy had been taking drugs.

Piper covered her mouth, her bronze skin paling slightly. Silena Beauregard, Piper's step-sister, had just widened her eyes and spoke quietly.

"Percy…" Silena whispered. "The Percy Jackson, always happy? He does drugs? I don't believe it."

"Neither did I," piped Thalia. "But you know, people change…"

Thalia was the least effected, maybe because she thought Percy was doing drugs before. But she seemed a bit troubled.

Annabeth ate a chip from the bowl in front of her. They were at her house, while Annabeth's family was gone.

Annabeth had no problem with her family gone. Her step-mother, Susanna, was a horrible person. She hated Annabeth, and always neglected her. Annabeth's real mother, Athena, left years ago. So her father married Susanna, and they both never talked to her. Annabeth's step-brothers were loud and messy, but at least they didn't hate her.

"So why'd you call me for a makeover?" Silena asked Annabeth, shaking her out of her family rant.

"I have a plan," Annabeth started.

Thalia's eyebrows rose, and Piper looked a bit confused.

"A plan?" Thalia asked. "What kind of plan?"

"A plan to make Percy Jackson stop taking drugs," Annabeth explained.

"What are you going to do?" Piper asked.

Annabeth brought out the notebook, and pointed to the place she had scribbled her idea down.

_First, we find his drug dealer and tell him that Percy would report him to the police for selling drugs, and that he should run and never respond to Percy's texts again. _

_Next, we text Percy saying that we heard him talking to his previous drug dealer, and say we have stuff for him._

_But instead, we won't give him drugs. We'll give him a used cigarette instead. _

_Percy will obviously get angry, and tell them to meet up again. Then Annabeth will give him a number to a drug dealer, but instead he'd be calling Thalia's second phone number that he doesn't know. _

_Thalia will then call his mom and his mom will take him to rehab. _

_But he won't blame Isadora or anything, because Isadora will say that he dialed the wrong number, even if he didn't. _

After they all read it, Thalia looked very confused.

"Annabeth," she said slowly. "Why don't you just straight up tell his mom?"

"Because," Annabeth started. "Percy would know it was me, and he would never talk to me again."

"…But, Annabeth, this is really risky," Silena pointed out.

"I know," she said quickly. "But it'll work."

They were all silent for a minute, then Silena piped up.

"So…by makeover, you mean…" Silena looked at the notebook again. "You need to have blue eyes, brown and purple ombre hair, a ot of makeup, and to look a bit bigger than you are now?"

"Well," Annabeth ate another chip. "I do need a wig, contacts, and makeup. And, Silena, I knew you would help me out. Didmn't you have a wig like that?"

Silena nodded.

"And makeup? And blue contacts?" Silena nodded again.

"Then I need you, to help me," Annabeth said.

Silena shifted. "I don't know, Annabeth-,"

"Don't you want to help Percy?" Annabeth quipped.

Silena was silent, and then she slowly nodded her head.

Annabeth was already on the stop to stop a drug addict.

**.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**2 days later**_

**.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

They were at Silena's and Piper's house now, and Annabeth was now in costume as Isadora.

A girl Annabeth didn't know stared at her through the camera of her phone. She had choppy, uneven hair like Piper, and it was brown and faded into a deep magenta. She had blue eyes, just like Thalia and Silena, and they were lined on the outside with eyeliner shaped into a cat's eye. Her cheeks had a dark purple blush on them, similar to the colour that Reyna had-Annabeth's friend from San Francisco-and deep purple lipstick, the same colour as the blush. She had tiny gold freckles on the top of her nose.

This girl looked like she was emo, but also had a rebellious vibe to her-she seemed like one that hated authority, hated to be told what to do, and just wanted to live her life the way she wanted to live it, not anyone else's way.

This girl was _nothing _like Annabeth Chase, who loved books and never broke the rules. Annabeth Chase was not rebellious, not emo, and _defiantly _never rebelled against anyone.

But, of course, this girl was Isadora Maddox, and her nick name is Issy.

She was wearing all black, her oversized black t-shirt, and her ripped dark blue/black jeans, complete with black high heel boots.

In fact, her style was very similar to Thalia's style, although Thalia's was more punk than goth.

"Wow, Annabeth," Piper said. "You look nothing like yourself."

Annabeth grinned. "Because my name is Isadora, my look is because of Silena Beauregard anyway."

Silena grinned as well.

Thalia had just come out of the kitchen when Annabeth was transformed.

Her eyes widened, probably at the similarity between the both of them.

"…She looks a lot like me…" Thalia said. Annabeth laughed.

"She does, doesn't she?" Silena said.

"Alright," Annabeth said. "Time to get to Percy Jackson's phone."

**.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N: The least amount of line breaks ever. I am really obsessed with them. **

**Anyway, I hope that Annabeth did not figure out the plan too fast, but if she did, I'll edit that and add more scenes to it.**

**Anyway, we got a new cover! On the left side, Annabeth's hair is poking out, but all you can really see it Isadora's hair on the right side. I had gone through all that work to drawing their faces just for nothing. How great.**

**It's fine though. **

**By the way, I uploaded a lot through this week. Normally only on Wednesday, but this week I uploaded about 3 or 4 times! Must be really in a writing mood, right? **

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, follows, or favorites!**


	4. Phones?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I have updated/uploaded other stories while this one just abandoned for a month. I have uploaded a new story, Dead, which is about Annabeth thinking Percy was dead, and Percy thinking Annabeth was dead. Complete. I also uploaded a Hunger Games AU. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites:**

**9 reviews, 9 favorites, and 20 followers!**

**I also realized that I had written already, 20 pages of this fanfic. Apparently, if your font in Verdana, size 12, and double spaced, and 2,500 words, there are 10 pages.**

**By the way, there is a note passing scene in class. I think I've seen a bunch of scenes like this in other fanfics, so credit to them.**

**You also may be shocked at who is Percy's drug dealer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO/HoO series, How to Kill a Mockingbird, Lord of the Flies, or 1984.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**THE NEXT DAY OF SCHOOL WAS ODD**. Like most days, Annabeth sat at a table with her friends, including Percy. She had no idea how her plan could be kept like this, while Percy just slowly slipped away with blood and drugs at his side.

Thalia kept her cool, and so did Piper. Silena sat at a table with her friends, and not with Annabeth. Before, Silena used to bully Annabeth, but she didn't after 9th grade, because of Piper.

The lunch was quieter than usual. Percy and Annabeth kept their mouths shut, while everyone else talked animatedly.

"...Who doesn't like pizza?" Thalia exclaimed. Hazel, who apparently didn't like pizza, shrugged.

"I don't," Hazel said. Thalia rolled her eyes, probably thinking she was just joking, because she began to laugh.

Nico looked confused. "What's so funny about not liking pizza?"

"She's just kidding," Thalia lightly laughed again. Then her expression turned dark, realization hitting her that Hazel really didn't like pizza. "Hazel, don't you like pizza?"

Hazel shook her head. Thalia gasped over dramatically, making Annabeth roll her eyes. She finally began talking, "It's just pizza."

Turning her head towards her, Thalia was glaring at Annabeth for even saying that pizza wasn't a big deal.

"You are a disgrace to humanity."

Annabeth smiled at her. "I know. Because defending a person who doesn't like pizza is so disgracing."

Rolling her eyes at Annabeth, Thalia returned to arguing over pizza, while Annabeth decided to tune out.

She thought about the plan again. It seemed horrible to just plot against her drug taking, cutting, friend right when he was in front if her.

After all, the second part of her plan was to take his cell phone, which would be a challenge. They needed his phone to call Percy's drug dealer, and tell him that Percy was going to report him to the police, and then, the guy or girl would go running off somewhere else.

So now she just needed to get his phone.

But, the question is, how was she going to?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We should have planned this out more," Piper mumbled.

On their way to English class, Annabeth told them that she did not know how to get Percy's phone.

"What do you think we should do?" Thalia asked. Her blue eyes were dark, and Annabeth realized how much she was really stressing about the plan, even though Thalia covered it up.

"I don't know," Annabeth said. She blew a curl out of her face. "We aren't talking to each other, so maybe I shouldn't just come and ask for his phone."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Maybe?"

Annabeth sighed. "Okay, probably not."

"Alright," Thalia said. "Since Annabeth pretty much thought of the whole plan-"

"Pretty much?" Annabeth mimicked Piper, who rolled her eyes. "I thought of the whole plan!"

Thalia waved it off. "Whatever. What I was saying was, Piper and I should try to think up what you should do instead.

Annabeth nodded. "Okay, just make it a believable plan."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, making Annabeth smile.

They had now reached English class, and Thalia was sitting next to Annabeth, while Piper was sitting away on the other side of class.

It was a boring class. The teacher was going on about an book report they were going to do, and they could choose from _How to Kill a Mockingbird_, _Lord of the Flies_, and _1984_.

Annabeth tuned out, and was just thinking about everything else that was happening around her, until she received a note on her desk.

_I have an idea!_ -Thals

Annabeth looked over to Thalia, who pretended to listen to the teacher.

_I though Piper was going to help you_? AB

AB stood for Anna and then Beth. She didn't put down AC, the C for Chase, because it would have been obvious if someone found the note. Annabeth still made a note to throw out the note.

A note to throw out a note, Annabeth thought. How ironic.

She passed the note to Thalia, and waited for a response.

About a minute later, she responded.

_Ehhh_, -TG

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the paper, and then scribbled down a response.

_So what's the plan_? - AB

Passing the note, Annabeth turned to the teacher like she was paying attention, even though she wasn't. Thalia gave her back the note, which was now scribbled down with a long plan.

_Okay, well, maybe you should go talk to him in Math class. Then, when he's not looking, take his phone. If you can, text his drug dealer and quickly give the phone back to him_. -TG

Annabeth thought about it. It wasn't a bad plan, actually, it was a pretty good plan. Thalia always left Annabeth to do the work, when this time, it was Thalia who helped.

She just nodded to Thalia, and turned to the teacher, while she rambled on.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Before Annabeth knew it, thirty minutes were up, and it was time to go to Math class.

Commence the plan, she thought.

"So that's the plan," Piper grumbled. "And you didn't let me help at all."

Thalia shrugged. "At least we got a plan, Piper."

Piper just mumbled angrily, while Annabeth stressed. She had no idea how she was going to take his phone. Maybe distract him? Annabeth had no idea.

When they were turning on the corner, Thalia and Piper greeted Annabeth a goodbye.

"Good luck," Thalia said. "Try not to do anything to get yelled at."

Annabeth smiled a bit. "No, because I was going to just throw the phone out of the window, never thought I would get yelled at."

They laughed a bit while Annabeth went to Math class.

There was only one seat left next to Percy. Annabeth had to get there, she just had to. She saw the back of Percy's head, and Nico's, who was sitting next to Percy.

So she sprinted inside and tried to get the seat, but a hand claimed it. Annabeth felt a burst of anger and irritation.

Looking up to the person who claimed the seat, she saw Drew. Drew was not Annabeth favorite person in the world, as she made fun of Annabeth plenty of times.

At the sight of her, Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Drew," she muttered.

Drew smiled. She flipped a dark ringlet of hair behind her back. "Annabeth! How are you? I see you have turned uglier. Congrats!" Drew said sarcastically. "Now, get out of my seat."

Percy and Nico turned around to see what was happening. Percy's expression had a mix of surprise.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

Drew rolled her eyes. "Because this is the only seat that's left."

Annabeth blinked. "There's five seats open," she said. Under her breath, Annabeth mumbled, "Don't you know how to count?"

Drew didn't catch it. "Get out of my seat, Chase."

Smiling while she shook her head Annabeth responded. "No can do, Tanaka."

Drew raised her eyebrow. "You're not moving? Are you stupid? This is my seat, not yours. Now move."

"No," she said. "I'm not moving, Drew. You can't make me."

"Sure I can't," Drew snarled. "I already showed you that I hate you, Chase."

"Drew, just sit down somewhere else," a voice said. Annabeth turned around to see who it was: Silena Beauegard. Silena smiled to Annabeth, who returned the smile.

Drew sent Silena a mad look, but she didn't look like she cared.

Turning back to Annabeth, Drew muttered, "What a loser." She did sit somewhere else, leaving the plan to commence.

_Stay cool_, Annabeth thought._ If Percy catches you taking his phone, you're dead._

Just as she was about to talk to Percy, the teacher came in. Annabeth cursed herself quietly, just as the teacher started the lesson.

The teacher began to teach, but Annabeth already knew everything. Percy seemed unbothered, as he hated Math and never listened in class.

At the time, it seemed like a good idea to talk to Percy, so Annabeth started whispering to him.

"Percy," she whispered as quietly as she could. She poked his arm.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "What?" He said. His voice was irritable.

"I'm not lecturing you on drugs," she mumbled. "Sorry for freaking out."

Percy shrugged. "Whatever. I guess it doesn't matter, Annabeth. It's not a big deal."

_But it is, _she wanted to shout, though Annabeth didn't.

"So," she said awkwardly. "Uh, we okay?" Annabeth wanted to slap herself for her stupidity, but just smiled.

"Yeah," Percy shrugged. "Pretty much."

He turned his attention back to the teacher, and she saw his phone out of Percy's jacket pocket.

Now, just lighting 'borrow' the phone, she ordered herself. And text the drug dealer.

Annabeth reached slowly for the cell phone, trying to make sure Percy didn't notice. She grabbed the phone, and then slowly moved back into her spot.

Now text the dealer, she thought.

Bringing up the contacts, Percy had a lot. The first person on the list was Annabeth, and she scrolled her way down the contacts.

One that really stood out was Bianca di Angelo, and it almost made Annabeth gasp when she saw her name. Bianca was Nico's dead sister, and Nico had not been well for years after she died. The fact she just saw Bianca's name on Percy's contact list...it fairly shocked her.

She kept scrolling the list until she saw an unknown name: Calypso.

Annabeth had no idea who Calypso was. She'd never heard Percy talk about a girl named Calypso. So, naturally, she clicked on the name to see the texts he sent her.

It was an invasion of privacy, but she read all the texts, and her suspicions were confirmed.

Calypso was Percy's drug dealer.

Then Annabeth began to type as fast she could, trying not to be noticed by anyone. The teacher chanced at her, but didn't say anything.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Did you expect that? Calypso the drug dealer.**

**So Annabeth is going to text Calypso, and then they're going to meet up. So...that's the next chapter.**

**Please review, favorite, or follow!**


	5. Calypso?

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers! Thank you for reviewing! So, Calypso is Percy's drug dealer, and Annabeth texts her. You probably didn't see that coming. So, that's what this chapter's about: Annabeth is going to meet Calypso.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PERCY DIDN'T CATCH HER**. Annabeth was too lucky. After texting his drug dealer, whose name was apparently Calypso, she slowly put the phone back. Percy almost caught her, but she quickly recoiled and payed attention.

Out of math class, Percy still sort of ignored Annabeth. He just walked out, and she was left to wonder why. They did have the next class together. Maybe Percy was just trying to avoid her because he thought Annabeth was just lying about not doing anything about his drugs.

Well, he'd been right.

Instead, Annabeth thought of who this Calypso was. She'd never heard of anyone with that name, except the Greek goddess who was trapped on an island, but who'd name their child after her?

She know quite a few myths, and that was a vivid one. Annabeth's mother, Athena, was named after the Greek goddess of wisdom. It fit her, Athena was extremely smart. Annabeth was too; got straight A's, never below. She formulated plans quickly, and had a very high I.Q.

Instead of analyzing her intelligence, Annabeth shook her head to dismiss that. Still thinking about who Calypso was, she went to History class.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Her name is Calypso?" Piper's voice rang out of the phone. Annabeth and her were talking about Percy's drug dealer. Like Thalia, she reacted a bit shocked that the drug dealer was a girl named after a Greek myth.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "Like the Greek name. And the music."

"Hmm," Piper hummed. "I'd think that she would be a tough type of person, if I was you."

Annabeth shrugged, even though no one could even see her. "That's a bit stereotypical, but maybe. She could be a nice person who likes colors and rainbows."

Piper sighed, even though the sigh was just a bad cover for her laugh. "Annabeth, let's be serious."

Rolling her eyes, she responded. "Don't you think I'm serious, Piper? Just a joke. Don't worry!"

Piper didn't respond for a second, before sighing again. "Okay, I believe you. But Annabeth, don't start joking around! The Annabeth I know wouldn't."

Annabeth slightly laughed. "I'm not."

"Alright," Piper said. "Fine. Okay, so you're meeting her today?" She changed the subject, which Annabeth noticed, was her attempt of stopping the argument. Annabeth did respond, also not wanting to continue arguing.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "Why?" She questioned.

"Just to warn you, Annabeth," Piper's voice rang low. "She might be dangerous. Don't anger her."

Annabeth sighed. "If Percy can," she said. "Then I can."

Piper coughed awkwardly. "But, uh," Piper stuttered. Annabeth rose her eyebrows. Whenever Piper said something remotely rude and realized it was, she would stutter. "Percy's kind of, uh, one of them, don't you think?"

When Piper said that, Annabeth felt a burst of anger. Percy was not 'one of them'. He just has some issues, that's all.

"Excuse me?" She said dangerously. Her voice rumbled low. "He is not one of 'them', Piper. That's why we are trying to stop him!"

"Annabeth," Piper began to plead. "I didn't mean it like that-"

"Whatever," Annabeth muttered, still angry. "It doesn't matter."

Piper sighed. "No," she mumbled. "You're still angry. Sorry, I just meant that he was a person who understood why they took drugs."

She sounded so sad, Annabeth felt guilty for getting so mad at her for one little misunderstanding. Piper didn't mean to insult her, or Percy.

"It's fine," Annabeth said quickly, trying not to upset Piper more than she already was. "I got to go, Piper."

Piper mumbled something Annabeth couldn't hear, until her voice rang out. "Alright...bye then."

"Bye," Annabeth said quickly, trying to ignore the fact she was guilty of being so rude to her friend.

Putting down the phone, she looked to the clock.

10:00pm.

Annabeth's eyes widened. Wasn't she supposed to meet Calypso in twenty minutes?

_Oh, great_, Annabeth chided herself. _You're going to be late with the drug dealer._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two minutes. She had two minutes to spare. Since Annabeth couldn't drive a car yet, she had just started running. Apparently she was faster than most thought, because she got there in five minutes.

When she reached her destination, panting was the only thing she could. A curl had fallen out, and she blew it away.

After panting for several minutes, Annabeth got up and scanned the area. She didn't see anyone around, until she turned to the left and saw a girl waiting patiently on the opposite sidewalk.

_Calypso_? Annabeth thought. _Is that her?_

Running towards the girl, she didn't look very tough. Her hair was a cinnamon brown, a band around her forehead, shining bright. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. The street light above her brightened her almond eyes. She had slightly tan skin, and she wore black clothes. She was shorter than Annabeth too, and wasn't very intimidating.

To Annabeth, she looked a lot like what she imagined a lot of Greek goddesses would look like.

The girl turned her head towards Annabeth. Her expression carried annoyance.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her eyes were narrowed.

"Calypso?" Annabeth asked. The girl nodded her head slowly. "Percy's drug-"

"Don't talk so loud!" She snapped, although no one was around. She scanned the place, and relaxed. "Yes. Why? Do you need some?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, I just need to tell you something," she said quietly.

_Try to act natural_, Annabeth reminded herself. _Convince yourself that Percy actually wants to report Calypso._

"Well?" Calypso asked. "What is it?"

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, the guy you sell drugs to, wants to report you."

Calypso's eyes widened. They were filled with anger, annoyance, worry, and...what seemed like sadness?

"What?" She hissed. "No way. That kid would never...Percy is not one of those people," Calypso muttered.

Annabeth shook her head as sadly as she could. "Then, you don't know him that well," she said.

Calypso looked extremely wary. When she did, Annabeth noticed how much Calypso was sad. She wasn't a bad person. Then again, Annabeth though Leo was a bad person before she met him. Leo was just an energetic guy. Then again, Calypso was a worrier.

"Don't worry," Annabeth reassured. "Just get out of town for a while. Come back, maybe in two months. Percy would forget by then."

Looking up to her, Calypso looked so sad, Annabeth wanted to say it was all a joke.

"Well..." Calypso muttered. "I should get out of here. I just saw a straw haired kid ask for beer. He was like, 13."

Annabeth nodded. "You should start going."

Calypso looked determined to leave. "Right," she said. Calypso grabbed her bag, and began to walk away, until she looked back. Most shocking of all, Calypso turned around and smiled at Annabeth.

"Thanks," she said. "Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded stiffly, feeling guilty again. She didn't want to trick Calypso, but she had to. "No problem," Annabeth croaked.

Calypso then ran as fast as she could, her cinnamon brown ponytail flapping behind her.

Now Annabeth just had to stop feeling horrible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Annabeth got home, her family was gone to go bowling without her, like usual.

Just as she got through the door, her cell phone began to ring. Annabeth picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Annabeth," Nico's voice rang out. "Thalia told me."

Annabeth blinked to herself. "About what?"

"She told me," Nico paused. "About Percy. His drugs, his cutting, everything. And your...plan."

Freezing in place, Annabeth's eyes widened. Nico would surely tell Percy, and then the plan was gone.

"Nico," Annabeth said quietly. "It's not good-" she started, but was cut off by Nico.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't tell Percy. But..."

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Nico laughed a bit, before answering. "I want to be in this plan."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. So what do you think? Calypso? Nico? Anyway, what did you guys think of this chapter?**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW!**


End file.
